Memories & Meteorites
by writeliketheresnotomorrow
Summary: Nessie wraps up her summer vacation by watching a meteor shower in Alaska with her family and Jacob. Please read and review! Nessie x Jacob


_I do not own any parts of the Twilight Saga. All I own is the plotline of this story and some OCs. _

I stared up at the breath-taking sight of the meteor shower. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Jacob whispered in my ear. He wrapped his warm arms around my shivering body. He was my own personal blanket at times.

The last meteor flashed across the sky. I let out a quiet sigh, observing the meteor shower was an incredible experience. "I know Ness, I know." Dad said, responding to my thoughts. I flashed an angry glare at him; I couldn't stand it when he eavesdropped on my mind.

Mom shot me an apologetic glance; she tried her best to block my mind with her shield every so often. She knew my feelings towards Dad's special ability. Crap, Dad probably knows this by now too, if he's been listening this entire time.

Jacob lifted me up off my feet. He brushed his soft fingers gently over my cheek. My eyes melted into his chocolate brown eyes. I groaned softly when he placed me back on my feet. I rested my head on his exposed, six pack abs. He _hated _wearing a shirt.

I picked up the sleeping bag we were lying on. The bottom was soaked with snow, at least the top of the sleeping bag wasn't damp, or we would feel uncomfortable lying on it. Mom, Dad, and the rest of the family didn't mind sitting on the frigid snow. Unlike me, they couldn't catch frostbite or hypothermia. Jake could, but it was highly unlikely, and he was uncomfortable with the dampness of the ground.

I put my stinging hands into my pockets. Our boots sloshed through the slush on top of our new driveway. We walked up the porch steps; Mom turned her key into the lock. The light breeze pushed the door open a bit.

Jacob and I practically ran into the house. Well, not exactly ran at full speed, more like ran at a human running speed. Wood crackled behind the large, glass doors of the fireplace. Jake bundled me up in a collection of blankets. I felt like I was a caterpillar trapped in a cocoon.

Jake turned the 75" flat screen TV on. He changed the channel to my favorite show, George Lopez. "Nessie," Grandma said softly, walking into the room. I managed to free my arms from the blanket cocoon. "Yes, Grandma Esme?" I asked.

"You should really get some rest. Tomorrow is your first day of school." She said. Jake made a face once she mentioned the word "school." I sighed sadly, and turned the TV off. "Come on, Ness." Jake said, carrying me to my room, wedding-style.

I giggled as we arrived in my room. "Now, landing…" He said in a pilot's voice, dropping me carefully onto the bed. I was in tears from laughing so hard. Jake walked over to my drawers and picked out a pair of pajamas for me.

He found my sketchbook on top of my dresser. I got dressed as he flipped through the pages. I walked over to see which drawing of mine he was admiring. It was a picture of him in wolf-form. I painted it a few months ago, when we were living back in Forks.

Flashback…

_Jacob rolled around in the grass. He was in wolf-form. I giggled and danced gracefully throughout the small field. Butterflies and dragonflies buzzed above my head. I was six, well, according to my appearance. I was more like four months old, technically._

_I turned around to see Jacob in human-form again. He picked me up and threw me high in the air. I couldn't stop giggling. After catching me, he set me back down on the grass. We stared up at the clouds for a little while, trying to find shapes hidden amongst the clouds._

_"There's a bunny, Ness!" Jacob said, pointing to a puffy white cloud high above. I continued to giggle. I was very outgoing and happy at six, and still pretty much was. I noticed a cloud which looked like an airplane in the sky._

_I pointed up to it. Jacob was gazing at me, he snapped out of his fantasies and looked to see the cloud. "Nice one, Ness." He praised me. I smiled warmly; glad to know he was proud of me. He got up and walked over to a flowerbed that Grandma Esme had planted a few weeks ago._

_"Jakey!" I cried, afraid he was leaving. I tugged on his arm, begging him not to go. He picked a gorgeous, blue tulip and tucked it behind my ear. He smiled his perfect pearly-white smile. I smiled back, brushing my long, bronze curls behind my ears. _

_I skipped back to the middle of the large meadow behind our house. Jake followed, and we happily searched for shapes in the clouds together until dinnertime._

End of Flashback…

We both smiled, remembering that beautiful spring day. It was one of our last wonderful memories back home, before we moved here, to Juneau, Alaska. Not that it wasn't nice here; it just…doesn't seem to feel like home yet.

I heard a muffled growl coming from the hallway. Jake and I snapped our heads to my bedroom door, where Dad had a furious expression on his face. "Goodnight Nessie," Jacob mumbled, setting my sketchbook down on the hot pink carpet. He quickly rushed out the door.

I put my sketchbook back in its place on my dresser, and climbed in bed. Dad walked inside, sitting on the side of my bed. "Goodnight, Renesmee," Dad kissed my forehead. "Night Daddy," I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

He got up off my bed and shut the light off. He slowly closed the door, and tried his best to tip-toe down the stairs. His effort hadn't helped at all; I had ears like a hawk. I waited for him to go downstairs and closed my eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this short little story I came up with. It was very fun to write! Please review!**


End file.
